Because I love you
by anatomyfan
Summary: Quinn is scared to tell Rachel that she loves her. Until Rachel drops huge news, will Quinn tell Rachel how she feels before it's to late?


**Well, here's a short one for you all. I don't own the characters. This is based on the bathroom scene in season three. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

Well, I have my acceptance letter from Yale. I should be excited, but I am not. I am in the bathroom fixing my make-up when Rachel Berry walks in.

"Hey. I need your advice. About...um...an adult problem." Rachel said. I turn and face her.

"Holy crap, are you pregnant?" I asked with wide eyes.

"No. Look, I'm coming to you as a friend and oddly because I thought you were the only person who could help me just a straight forward and powerful answer about this."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Yes I can keep a secret." I said. I wish I could tell her that I love her.

"Okay...well um...Finn asked me to marry him." _Wait, what?_ Instead, I force a smile.

"What did you say?"

"I said I needed to think about it." She looks at me and I looked away for a moment before looking back at those beautiful brown eyes.

"Well, you can't." I said.

"Why? Funny, people get married at our age and I know that he and I don't live together or anything. I uh...I love him. And he's the one, I know it." _But I love you more than that oaf._

I hand her my acceptance letter.

"What's this?" She asked then opened the letter.

"My ticket out of here. I got into Yale on early admissions. Turns out my essay about over coming keeping a straight A average during teen pregnancy really turned on the interest for them."

"Quinn that's amazing." She hugs me and I melt into her arms.

"It's so great." She pulls away and I immediately miss the contact of her.

"It's great." She says again.

"I'm sure you'll get your NYADA ones soon." I said.

"Oh, yeah. I mean New York mail is notorious slow."

"My point being is that I've dated Finn, Puck, Sam...I even thought I loved some of them. But by the time the snow falls in New Haven next winter, I won't know why." I said.

"So are-are you saying that Finn and I should break up?" She asked.

"I'm all for making the next few months. But I hate the idea of driving an anchor from my past into the bright lights of my future. Rachel, you have an amazing life ahead of you. As hard as it may be, if you want everything that you ever dreamed of, you have to break up with him."

I walked away so she wouldn't see the tears coming out of my eyes. My heart was breaking and she didn't even care. I walk to my car and sob. Once my tears subsided, I drove home skipping my last three classes and glee.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"She what?" Mr. Schue said.

"She left. She said she had to leave for personal reasons." Santana said. Rachel is sitting with a blank expression on her face.

"Well, we can't force her back. Nobody wants her here anyway." Finn said.

"That's not true! Quinn is important as everyone in here." Rachel said. Finn got up angerly.

"Why are you sticking up for her? She treated you badly and I'm your fiance, you're supposed to be on my side."

Rachel just shook her head and left.

"Well, I guess we can call it a day. See you guys tomorrow."

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I am laying in my bed when I hear the doorbell ring. I looked at the clock. _4:00 PM. _I got up and I opened the door and there stood somebody that I didn't expect.

"Rachel?"

"Hello Quinn." She said.

"Come in." She comes into the house and follows me into the living room after I shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to tell you that I thought about what you said to me earlier. About Finn and I getting married. And the truth is, I don't know if I can marry him." She said. _YES!_

I am excited on the inside but I don't show it.

"Why? I thought that he was the one for you?"

"I thought so too, but I realize there is someone else in my life that I want to have a future with and I don't know if she would." Rachel covers her mouth with her hand.

"'She?'" I asked.

"Yes, Quinn. A female."

"It's okay. I don't care who you like. I'm not the one who is going to judge. Now, is she in McKinley?"

"Yes."

"Is she in our grade?"

"Yes."

"Is she in the glee club?"

"Yes."

"Well, obviously it's not Brittany or Santana...Mercedes, no...Tina, she's with Mike-"

"It's you!" _YES!_

"Me?"

"Quinn, I have some feelings for you that are more than friendship type feelings."

"I knew that. And do you want to know why?" Rachel nodded and I pulled Rachel into my lap.

"Because, Ms. Rachel Barbra Berry, I am head over heels in love with you." Rachel and I started to smile.

"Before I kiss you, I need to break it off with Finn and I want to do it now." She said.

"Oh of course." I grabbed her hand and lead her to my car. We drove to Finn's house and Rachel looked at me.

"You wait here. In case I need a get away car." I nodded my head. A few minutes later, I saw Rachel running towards my car and got in.

"Rach? What happened?" I see Finn coming.

"Lock the door." I said.

"No, Quinn! Please!" I got out of the car.

"You! You're the one who took Rachel away from me!" Finn yelled.

"Yeah? So what! I treat Rachel like a human being and I care for her feelings unlike you. All you care about is playing football and your stupid video games. Do both us a favor and leave us alone before I have Santana come after you." I turn around and walked towards my car.

"She's just a whore just like you." I walk up to him and punch him in the face. He falls to the ground.

"Never call my girlfriend a whore." I got into my car and drove off.

"Quinn, what you did back there-"

"I know. You don't condone it but I had to. He called the both of us whores."

"I was going to say that was the most brave thing that anyone has done for me. And I also agree on what you said." I pulled over and I kiss Rachel.

"Anywhere you want to go babe?" I asked after pulling away.

"As long as I am with you, I don't care where we go." We smile and I pull back into the road, not knowing what our future holds, but I don't care. As long as Rachel is by my side, I will be a happy girl.


End file.
